Pemergian Fang
by StarLove A.N
Summary: Fang mengorbankan dirinya demi menyelamatkan Boboiboy. Impiannya untuk hidup seperti orang lain tidak tercapai. Dia akhirnya pergi meninggalkan mereka semua.


Suasana medan perang begitu kucar-kacir. Bunyi ledakan berada di mana-mana. Mayat bergelimpangan di merata tempat. Planet itu sudah hampir musnah. Hanya dua puluh peratus populasinya sahaja yang berjaya diselamatkan.

Saat ini, pasukan TAPOPS dan Tempur-A hampir menggapai kemenangan. Di tengah-tengah medan perang, Boboiboy dan kawan-kawannya sedang berlawan dengan ketua musuh.

Badan mereka cedera teruk. Mereka sudah kepenatan. Tetapi mereka perlu terus berjuang demi menjaga keamanan. Mereka mesti selamatkan power sphera yang disalahgunakan oleh musuh mereka.

Power Sphera Weaponbot. Power sphera yang mampu bertukar menjadi bermacam-macam jenis senjata.

Gopal sudah tidak mampu berlawan lagi. Begitu juga dengan Yaya dan Ying. Boboiboy masih berlawan. Fang yang terlantar tidak jauh dari tempat pertarungan cuba untuk bangun. Dia mendudukkan dirinya. Nafasnya termengah-mengah.

Boboiboy berpecah menjadi lima. Para elemental Boboiboy menyerang musuh mereka, Grim bertubi-tubi. Namun tidak berhasil. Grim melancarkan serangan. Kesemua elemental Boboiboy tewas.

Boboiboy bercantum semula. Dia terlampau lemah. Dia tak berdaya untuk bangun semula. Grim menghampiri pemilik kuasa elemental itu.

"Heh, ini saja yang kau mampu? Lemah! Macam manalah alien jahat lain boleh kalah dengan kau. Sini, aku akan habiskan kau buat selama-lamanya. Weaponbot, meriam laser! Serangan Laser Blaster!!!"

"BOBOIBOY!!!!!"

"Dinding bayang!" Sebuah dinding menghalang serangan itu daripada terkena Boboiboy. Fang berdiri di hadapan kawan baiknya. Dia sedaya upaya cuba menahan serangan tersebut daripada mengenai sahabatnya.

"Budak tak guna! Weaponbot! Tingkatkan kuasa!"

"Fang! Berhenti! Nanti kau terkorban! Biar aku saja kalahkan dia!" Jerit Boboiboy yang cuba untuk bangkit. Malangnya, badannya tak mampu bergerak.

"Huh, selama ni, kau yang selalu pertahankan kitorang. Kau yang sanggup bahayakan diri untuk orang lain. Kau yang selalu selamatkan kami. Kali ini, biar aku pula yang selamatkan kau."

"Fang! Berhenti! Tolonglah!"

"Dan biarkan kau terkorban? Heh, jangan harap! Khidmat kau masih diperlukan. Kau kuat. Kaulah harapan TAPOPS dalam semua misi yang kita lakukan. Walaupun pangkat aku lagi tinggi, tapi aku masih tak berguna. Biarlah kali ni, aku berkorban demi keamanan galaksi ni!"

"Cukup Fang! Aku tak nak kehilangan kau!!! Kau kawan baik aku!!!"

"Maaf..." Fang menghilangkan dinding bayang tersebut lalu membiarkan serangan Grim mengenainya. Tembakan itu menembusi badan Fang. Darah membuak-buak keluar dari luka tersebut. Fang memuntahkan darah.

Dia cuba untuk kekal berdiri di tempatnya. Luka tembakan itu dibalut menggunakan kuasa bayang untuk menghalang darah daripada terus mengalir.

Menggunakan sisa terakhir tenaganya, Fang mengeluarkan naga bayang. Naga bayang Fang menyerang Grim. Tapi serangan itu tak mampu bertahan lama. Fang semakin lemah. Kuasanya menghilang lalu dia rebah.

"FANG!!!" Boboiboy memaksa dirinya untuk bangun. "KUASA ELEMENTAL!!! BOBOIBOY SOLAR!!!"

Boboiboy Solar menggunakan kuasa Tembakan Optikal Berganda. Grim akhirnya tumpas. Boboiboy kembali kepada asal lalu berlari ke arah Fang.

"Fang! Fang! Tolong bertahan Fang! Pasukan Perubatan dalam perjalanan ke sini!" Boboiboy memangku kepala Fang. Air matanya mengalir tanpa henti.

"Aku... minta maaf... Aku... bukan kawan yang baik..." Fang tersenyum hangat.

"Tak Fang... Tak... Kau kawan terbaik aku... Kau... hik... hik... kau selalu lindungi aku... Kau selalu ada dengan aku... Hik... hik..." Tangan kanan Fang digenggam erat.

"Terima kasih... untuk segala-galanya... Boboiboy... Aku... harap sangat... kita semua... dapat luangkan masa... bersama-sama... macam masa... aku tinggal di Bumi dulu..." Mata Fang berkaca-kaca.

"Fang... Fang! Jangan tinggalkan kitorang!!! JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU!!! FANG!!! Hik... hik..." Boboiboy menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Tolong... jaga Kapten Kaizo... untuk aku... Tolong... jadi adik dia... sebab... aku... tak mampu jadi... adik yang baik... untuk dia..."

Tangisan Boboiboy semakin menjadi-jadi. Yaya, Ying, Gopal dan anggota lain hanya mampu melihat. Mereka turut mengalirkan air mata.

"Aku nak dia gembira... Aku nak... dia hidup macam biasa... walaupun sekejap... Aku... nak dia hidup normal... macam waktu kitorang masih kecil dulu..."

"Hik... Fang... hik..."

"Teruskan hidup korang... macam biasa... Jangan... tenggelam dalam... kesedihan... Bina... memori indah... yang baru... Satu hari nanti... kita akan berjumpa lagi... Di alam sana... Aku... pergi dulu... Terima kasih... semua... Aku... sayang korang..."

Tangan kanan Fang meluncur turun dari genggaman Boboiboy. Matanya perlahan-lahan tertutup lalu dia menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya. Mata Boboiboy terbeliak. Nafasnya tersekat-sekat.

"FANG!!! FANG!!! FANG!!!" Boboiboy menjerit sekuat hatinya. Meratapi pemergian sahabat baiknya.

Yaya, Ying dan Gopal juga terpukul dengan kehilangan Fang. Mereka menangisi pemergian sahabat mereka. Pada hari tersebut, TAPOPS kehilangan seorang anggota yang sangat berdedikasi.

...

_"Fang, kau ada tak apa-apa yang kau teringin nak buat? Yelah, kau asyik serius sangat dengan misi kau. Takkanlah kau takde apa-apa yang kau nak buat."_

_Boboiboy mengajukan soalan kepada Fang yang duduk di birai katilnya._

_"Aku? Hmm... ada."_

_"Apa dia?"_

"_Aku... nak hidup normal macam orang lain. Sekejap pun jadilah. Aku nak luangkan masa dengan abang aku. Dah lama aku tak jumpa dia." Fang senyum. Sangat lembut. Mukanya penuh dengan harapan._

_"Aku yakin, Kapten Kaizo akan ambil cuti untuk luangkan masa dengan kau. Sekarang ni dia tengah jalankan misi penyamaran yang penting. Lepas habis misi tu, kau ajaklah dia datang ke Bumi."_

_"Bagus juga idea tu."_

_Sebulan berlalu dan Kaizo telah kembali dari misinya. Kaizo keluar dari bilik kawalan. Fang sudah menunggunya dari tadi._

_"Kau nak apa, Fang?"_

_"Erm... Kapten, dah habis misi, kan? Apa kata Kapten ambil cuti. Aku... erm... nak ajak Kapten datang ke Bumi." Fang agak gugup bercakap dengan Kaizo._

_"Tch... Aku ada misi penting lain yang aku perlu jalankan. Kau pergi saja dengan budak-budak Bumi tu."_

_"Tapi abang-"_

_"DIAM! Kata-kata aku muktamad!"_

_Kaizo meninggalkan Fang di situ. Kepala Fang tertunduk. Pipinya dibasahi air mata._

_"Tapi kita dah lama tak luangkan masa bersama..."_

...

Berita kematian Fang sampai ke telinga Kaizo. Dia sempat ke melihat jenazah Fang sebelum dikebumikan di Bumi. Kaizo begitu sedih dengan pemergian adik kesayangannya.

Dia berada di bilik Boboiboy. Merenung keluar jendela. Pandangannya sayu. Fikirannya mula memutarkan semula memori dia dan Fang bersama. Mereka sangat rapat.

Tapi sejak rumah mereka diserang, Kaizo selalu berlatih dan menjalankan misi bersama Maskmana. Hubungan mereka mula dingin.

Semenjak Boboiboy menyertai TAPOPS, hubungan Kaizo dan Fang semakin baik. Cuma, dia tidak sangka yang adiknya akan pergi secepat ini. Kaizo mengetap giginya.

"Abang Kaizo..." Suara Boboiboy menyedarkan Kaizo dari lamunannya.

Kini, sudah sebulan sejak Fang pergi meninggalkan mereka. Kaizo, Boboiboy, Yaya, Ying dan Gopal mengambil keputusan untuk berhenti. Mereka ingin memulakan hidup yang baru. Ochobot masih tinggal bersama mereka.

"Fang... nak kita semua teruskan hidup. Dia kata... jangan tenggelam dalam kesedihan. Dia nak kita gembira. Dia nak kita semua cipta memori indah. Jadi, kita kena terima pemergian dia."

"Aku tahu." Kaizo senyum walaupun kelihatan pahit sekali. "Kita adik-beradik sekarang. Aku tak nak kehilangan kau pula lepas ni."

Boboiboy dan Kaizo berpelukan. Masing-masing menangis mengenangkan Fang.

_'Maaf sebab aku tak luangkan masa dengan kau, Fang. Aku bukan abang yang baik. Aku janji... aku akan tunaikan permintaan kau._

'_Fang... Kami janji... Kami akan cipta banyak kenangan indah yang baru... Kami akan teruskan hidup kami... Semoga kita berjumpa lagi, Fang...'_


End file.
